Learning to Live Again
by AFan17
Summary: Post TT. SV. They have a child.
1. Setting the Scene

Title: Learning to Live Again  
  
Author: Cara  
  
Disclaimer: The things I would do with the characters if Alias belonged to me. I'm content just watching though.  
  
Rating: PG (In Australia we have different ratings and PG is suitable for anyone) Chapter: 1 Setting the scene.  
  
She couldn't. It just wasn't how she'd been brought up to live. With her one distant parent who was never around, Sydney had time to develop into no one's person except her own. Sometimes she was told that she looked like her mother and fought like her father. Sometimes, at family reunions her great aunts would still coo over her, telling her that she's grown into such a fine young person- so alike her mother when she was alive.  
  
Sydney just refused to believe it though. Accepting the fact that she had been missing for two years was one thing. Learning to live in the same country as her soul mate's wife was an entirely different story. The CIA understood that it wouldn't be easy. They went out of their way to make sure she wouldn't cross Agent Vaughn's path at work. No matter how much she meant to them though, she still had to suffer by doing psych tests, hypnotic sessions and memory dreams. They wanted to be sure that she was sane, that she wasn't a traitor to her country. Sometimes she wondered herself.  
  
When she arrived back in LA, her father waited at the airport to greet her. It was the first time she could remember when he had been there. As a child, her nanny would always be waiting along with all the other parents when she returned from school camps. Never one to be pitied, Sydney would plaster a smile on her beautiful face and climb into the latest sports car her father had given her nanny in an attempt to make his daughter happy.  
  
In two years, Sydney was still the same person. But the world around her had changed and she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to adjust. New gadgets were everywhere. Cell phones were now the size of peas and EVERYONE had one. The professionals kept them attached to their ears. Cars were smaller, slicker, faster and cleaner than she could remember. It rained less and developing countries were having trouble with their crops. Computer monitors were much smaller and a lot more common. Broadband connections were the only way to go.  
  
Sydney often thought about becoming a second Mother Theresa. With her IQ, she could probably MAKE a difference. But before she started to help the world again, she might just have to figure things out for herself... 


	2. Reality

Title: Learning to Live Again Author: Cara Disclaimer: The things I would do with the characters if Alias belonged to me. I'm content just watching though. Rating: PG (In Australia we have different ratings and PG is suitable for anyone) Chapter: 2 Reality is catching up with Vaughn. Author's note: Thanks to everyone who replied. I wasn't going to continue but I do want to see where this story is going.  
  
The first meeting was the hardest. When she stood in front of the Vaughn's door it took everything she had to lift her hand and knock. SHE answered the door. Lauren. Vaughn's wife. Sydney tried to smile. Tried to act as though everything was normal. 'Is Michael home?' 'Sure, maybe you can get him in a better mood. He's been terrible over the last couple of days.'  
  
Vaughn appeared looking disheveled. The look he gave Sydney was so full of pain she wasn't sure that she would be able to do this. All she seemed to do was ruin people's lives. First Danny, then Noah. Vaughn was happily married and to some extent Syd knew that she should just let him be.  
  
'Can you please give us a couple of minutes Lauren?' Lauren gave him a very suspicious look. She wasn't stupid. Something had been up for the past couple of days. Maybe it was this girl who had changed her husband. What wife would leave their husband with a beautiful woman even if it was only for a couple of minutes. 'Can I talk to you for a second honey?'  
  
Vaughn looked over in despair. Sydney had finally taken the first move to come and see him and his wife was making the situation as tricky as it probably should be. They moved over to the living room. 'Who is she?' Lauren asked accusingly. 'Just someone I work with,' Vaughn replied. 'She's pretty,' Lauren commented. Vaughn had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Sydney wasn't pretty. She was the most beautiful woman Vaughn had ever laid eyes on. But he wasn't up to dealing with a jealous wife as yet. 'She's okay, not really my type.' Vaughn moved back into the hallway while Lauren stayed in the living room to hear what they had to say.  
  
'Sorry about that,' Vaughn said. 'I think she suspects something's going on between the two of us.' 'What is going on? From what I remember I'm all ready to get in your car and drive to Santa Barbara. It was meant to be the most romantic holiday of my life. The next thing I know I wake up in Hong Kong, Francie is dead and YOU'RE MARRIED. EXPLAIN SOMETHING TO ME VAUGHN. How could you just give up on me? I loved you more than anything. If it were you who had disappeared, I doubt that I would have had one night of sleep. Yet you're able to resume your normal life. Get married and just forget about me. Forget about what we had.'  
  
Sydney stopped at that. Lauren was peaking into the hallway in disgust. Vaughn was looking at her in wonder. And she was shaking. Sobbing. Laughing hysterically.  
  
Vaughn gently lead her to the living room where she collapsed on the couch. Lauren sat perched on the other suite. Not willing to leave Michael with this other woman for one second longer out of her earshot. Vaughn began, 'I do love you Sydney. I'll always love you. You're the one for me and you know it. When you didn't return we all looked. The CIA helped us for months. The time and energy spent trying to find you was amazing. As the months went by and we had no signal that we were on the right track, everyone started to give up. I was treated as a male widow. Only Jack would believe that you weren't dead. Jack and I kept looking. We spent a year believing that somewhere, somehow, you were still alive. But slowly, reality seemed to creep in. The likeliness of you still being alive after what you must have gone through was so slim that it was practically impossible. I should have known that it would be you who can conquer the impossible though Syd.'  
  
'So you just gave up *hiccup* on me? After all we'd been through *hiccup* you didn't have enough faith that I'd be *hiccup* able to conquer whatever was keeping *hiccup* us apart?' 'Lauren, can you get Sydney a glass of water?' 'NO!' she hissed. 'If understand correctly, you're sitting here with the love of your life and I'm meant to walk out of the room. Did you only marry me to get over her Michael? What about the vows you took. I LOVE YOU. You're my husband and I understand that you're going through a lot at the time being.' She turned her head to Sydney. 'As for you, could you please leave us alone. I'm terribly sorry for what you've been through. No one should have to go through it. But Michael is MY husband. We love one another and nothing is going to keep us apart.'  
  
As Sydney stood up, Vaughn quickly rose with her. 'I'm going with you Sydney. This isn't going to work Lauren. I've been utterly unfair on you. I love Sydney and she should have been my wife a long time ago. I'll organize everything. Good-bye'. 


	3. Normality

Title: Learning to Live Again Author: Cara Disclaimer: The things I would do with the characters if Alias belonged to me. I'm content just watching though. JJ- you're a legend! Rating: PG (In Australia we have different ratings and PG is suitable for anyone) Chapter: 3 A touch of normality. Author's note: Love you all for replying! Keep up the good work ;) More will be up soon. I'm on school holidays and it's like the only spare time I ever get. You know what the really ironic thing is? I live in Australia and the latest episode I've seen is Phase One. I'm writing all this based on all the information I've gather on the 'net.  
  
Sydney was still gulping down the sobs that started deep within her throat. She wanted to stop crying. Vaughn was holding her hand and nothing could have felt better however there were still so many things the two of them had to sort out. When she pulled out the keys to her car, Vaughn gently took them from her and led her around to the passenger's side. He opened the door and she climbed in.  
  
Driving down the highway with her love next to her made her think of the good old days. But those days of first love were over. When she saw him she still had nervous butterflies in her stomach. She still wanted to look her best for him. Yet so much had changed.  
  
'Sydney, it's been a long day. There's so much we have to talk about.' 'I know, but can you do me a huge favor Vaughn. Let's just leave it until tomorrow. It's been a long day. A huge week for me.' 'I understand Syd.'  
  
When they arrived at her house he again got up and ran to open her door. After helping her out of the car they walked together to the front door. He looked over at her and slowly a grin came upon his adorable face. 'I can't believe you're back!' He laced his fingers through hers and together they walked into Syd's house.  
  
*************************  
  
She woke up the next morning with a warm feeling in her heart. Vaughn was next to her. Still soundly asleep. He was fully clothed, still in the clothes he had been in when he had told Lauren he was leaving her. Sydney didn't want to move. To talk about what had happened. Nothing could be better than this. He loved her and she loved him.  
  
Sydney carefully removed the covers and stretched. She moved quietly to the bathroom, not wanting to wake a sleeping Vaughn. As she undressed she looked at her body. There was the evidence that time had passed. Everything had changed yet her mind was still the same. A long pale scar was on her abdomen. She traced it gently with her finger. There was so much to catch up on.  
  
The shower was soothing. Before she disappeared, Sydney always had long showers. The hot water pelting down on her back was soothing in some odd way. With all the death, depression and international problems she had to deal with day in day out, a shower was one of the normal things she could do in her life. It was like she was washing away all the bad things that happened.  
  
*************************  
  
When Vaughn woke up he had to blink a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. The shower was running and he had just spent the night with Sydney Bristow. These were the good old days. The days when he was happy and his life was complete. Why did he get married? It was the worst decision of his life. 'I'll take this woman and vow to be there for her in hope that I'll forget the love of my life?' No wonder Jack didn't talk to him like a friend anymore. But he was just happy that she was back.  
  
*************************  
  
Sydney walked into the bedroom in a white terry robe with wet combed hair. 'God, she's beautiful,' thought Vaughn. 'How could someone do this to her? If I have to die to protect her, I'll do it to make sure that she doesn't have to go through anything like this ever again.' 


	4. The discovery

Title: Learning to Live Again Author: Cara Disclaimer: The things I would do with the characters if Alias belonged to me. I'm content just watching though. JJ- you're a legend! Rating: PG (In Australia we have different ratings and PG is suitable for anyone) Chapter: 4 The discovery. Author's note: I logged on today to see if there were any replies and when I saw so many I decided that I had to write another chapter. For the first time I've actually thought a little about the story and where it's going to go so from now on it'll have a little more direction. Thanks all!  
  
'I guess we can't put this off any longer Syd,' Vaughn said regretfully. 'Now that you're back, everything's going to change. I thought about it last night and there's no way I'm going back to Lauren. I never loved her. The poor girl was just an attempt to get over you. Boy I was stupid. If I thought that marrying an intelligent, pretty woman would make me stop yearning for you, I was just acting out of stupidity.'  
  
'So you're going to leave her?' Sydney asked in a small voice. 'I don't want you to do anything you'll regret.'  
  
'Are you kidding?' Vaughn moved closer. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. 'You're the only one for me.'  
  
God, he was so close. And that voice. He smelt as she remembered. She leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss. Just as things were starting to heat up. 'Ring Ring. Ring Ring.' Reluctantly Sydney broke free. She reached to the night table and picked up her mobile. 'It's the CIA.' 'You really should get it.' She stood up and kissed him on the forehead. 'Go and have a cold shower.'  
  
'Bristow here.' 'We have your complete medical results Agent Bristow. Are you sitting down?' 'Just tell me what you concluded,' Sydney said impatiently. 'You know that scar on your stomach? Well, it seems that it's from a caesarean. You're a mother. The scar is about 17 months old.' It couldn't be. With that, Sydney blacked out.  
  
When Vaughn returned to the bedroom after his shower, he straightaway saw Sydney lying on the bed. 'Oh my god.' He lifted her to a sitting position. 'Syd, Syd. Can you hear me? Wake up.' Sydney's eyes fluttered open. 'Who was on the phone.' 'It was the medical unit of the CIA.' She paused. 'Well, what did they say?' 'The scar on my stomach is from birth. A little child of 17 months is running around somewhere.' Vaughn sat down. 'So you have a son or a daughter?' He asked in a very flat voice. 'Who's the father?' 'Don't you understand Vaughn? 17 months ago. I disappeared 2 years ago. It's your child. I must have been pregnant and not realized.' 'We have a child?' There was amazement in his voice. 'And they are nearly one and a half? Where?' 'Now that,' Syd said in a grim voice, 'I don't know.'  
  
**************************  
  
Together they rushed to the CIA. 'Requesting permission to meet with Agent Kendall.' 'Permission granted, proceed.'  
  
'What's wrong Sydney?' 'Come in dad. You need to hear this.'  
  
**************************  
  
'Sir, OUR child is out there. She or he is being held captive.' 'I understand Agent Vaughn. But we still have to be very careful. Sloane is still at large and is very dangerous. He has bait and you're ready to bite.' 'Do you hear what you're saying? This is a CHILD,' Jack roared, 'we're talking about an innocent being.' 'I'll give you two months. Do what you can to find the child but be careful.' 


	5. An important meeting

Title: Learning to Live Again Author: Cara Disclaimer: The things I would do with the characters if Alias belonged to me. I'm content just watching though. JJ- you're a legend! Rating: PG (In Australia we have different ratings and PG is suitable for anyone) Chapter: 5 A very importing meeting. Author's note: That was fun! I just wrote two chapters in a row so I'll have a break and wait until later before I write more. I'll post tomorrow.  
  
'Where's mum?' Sydney asked her father. Jack looked uncomfortable. 'No one knows.' Sydney just sighed. 'How long?' 'For two years.'  
  
**************************  
  
Vaughn, Sydney and Jack sat in the conference room. 'Where the hell do we start?' Jack stood up. 'I'll try my contacts in Asia. I don't know if your return had anything to do with it but there's nothing else I can think of at the moment.' He left the room whilst Sydney and Vaughn sat silently.  
  
Again it was Sydney's mobile that broke the silence. 'Bristow here.' 'Sydney darling. It's your mother.' 'Where the f**k are you mum?' 'Now now, no need to use that tone of voice. I have your daughter.' Sydney started to cry silently. A little girl. In the background she heard a baby's voice. 'Mama?'  
  
'WHERE ARE YOU?' 'In France. In Paris. Leave now and I'll see you soon. Ring 492-4056 when you arrive and I'll tell you what to do from there.'  
  
Sydney jumped up. 'We've got to go now Vaughn. My mother has our little girl.' He ran out of the room to tell Jack. Then together Sydney and Vaughn hailed a cab for the airport.  
  
******************  
  
The flight was the longest she had ever been on. They couldn't speak. They declined the beautiful food offered to them in first class. Both could only think of one thing. Their daughter.  
  
Vaughn silently vowed that his daughter was going to grow up in the happiest surroundings known to mankind. She would have two loving parents, both who adored her more than life itself. They would dote on her; indulge her with anything she needed. She would be beautiful.  
  
Sydney was battling with her head. How could she not remember her own little girl? How was Vaughn taking it? They had only talked about kids a couple of times and never come to a finite conclusion about when they wanted them, or how many. Vaughn would be the best father ever. And she was going to make sure that she was the very best of mothers.  
  
******************  
  
Luckily with their first class tickets, they were able to leave the plane first. The attendants recognized their desperation and didn't comment when they started moving before the 'SEATBELTS ON' sign was turned off. Syd reached for her phone and quickly typed in 492-4056. 'There's a car waiting for you- a black van with a number plate of THS 940. Jump in and they'll take you straight to where I am.' Sydney ran to the door and Vaughn followed closely behind. They saw it straight away and opened the door. The driver didn't say a word, only started the engine and off they went.  
  
******************  
  
After what seemed like eternity, the van stopped in front of a huge villa. Vaughn ran the doorbell and a maid answered. 'Go on upstairs. They're waiting for you.'  
  
A little girl was playing on the floor with a beautiful doll. Irina Derevko turned around and with a grin on her face watched as Sydney and Vaughn stared at the little girl in awe.  
  
'Annabelle Sophie Bristow.' Irina whispered.  
  
She turned around, thinking she had been called. 'MAMA!!!' Annabelle yelled and toddled over as fast as her 17 month old legs would allow. Sydney held out her arms and the little girl ran into them. Vaughn watched the encounter. After a big cuddle Sydney turned to Vaughn. 'This is your daddy Annabelle.' Annabelle looked him over from head to toe. 'Daddy?' She seemed to find him satisfactory and rewarded him with a huge grin. She held out her arms and Vaughn took her.  
  
Irina allowed the family half an hour before she intervened. The parents fought to hold her though each immensely enjoyed watching the other with their child. Annabelle was relishing the attention and was at her cutest. Half an hour is a long time for a young child to stay amused and slowly her eyelids began to droop. Vaughn gently placed her on the bed and turned around to talk to Irina.  
  
'Where can I begin?' were her first words. 


	6. Author's Note

Okay. Since I'm not getting much of a reply on this site I think that I won't post here anymore. However, I still am going to finish the story. I update almost daily and everything can be found at  
  
(the best site for any Alias fan) Thanks to anyone who read my story and to Egyptian Kat for being the first person (only person?) to review.  
  
Ignore all that was written above. I tried to email everyone who reviewed and just after I'd finished I realised that it's not possible. I don't know why hyperlinks don't work on this site. I will continue to post here as a result of all the reviews I've gotten. The story is also posted at AllAlias.com under 'fanfiction' and then 'romance'. It's easier to post there so I may post there first and then wait until I have some spare time to post here.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who showed interest in my story. It's a first so I don't know if it's any good.  
  
And no Kat, I'm an Aussie but good guess! 


	7. Answers

Title: Learning to Live Again Author: Cara Disclaimer: The things I would do with the characters if Alias belonged to me. I'm content just watching though. JJ- you're a legend! Rating: PG (In Australia we have different ratings and PG is suitable for anyone) Chapter: 6 Answers. Author's note: I love kids but I don't know that much about them considering I'm 16 and the youngest in my family. Can a 17-month-old walk properly and how much can they talk? Thanks Colly! I'm using your suggestion and I loved the feedback. So bright and colorful! Hope you like the chapter.  
  
'Arvin Sloane planned the takedown of the Alliance. He out mastered you all. Sydney, Sloane knew that you and Jack were double agents. He chose not to reveal it for two reasons. Even though you've betrayed him in the worst way he can imagine, he still considers you a daughter in some sick twisted way. Secondly, he knew that if he held on to the knowledge that you were working for the CIA for long enough, he could soon use it to his advantage. Emily is still alive. At the present moment, she and Sloane are missing. They were last seen in Europe but disappeared before my contacts could reach them. It was he who captured you Sydney. Francie's double was spy and reported back to him anything that you did.'  
  
Sydney sat down on the bed. Her daughter stirred in her sleep and then turned over. 'So let me get this straight. Sloane captured me with the help of my best friend's clone. I had a daughter but can't even remember being pregnant. You've escaped from the CIA and are now you're..?'  
  
'At the present moment I'm kind of running my own intelligence. Believe me when I say that a lot of time and energy has been devoted to finding you. I've had four agents killed on the job while on missions in attempt to find you.'  
  
'Don't give me this crap mum. Sloane only considers me a daughter because he felt sorry for me. When you 'died' my life ended. You've betrayed my country again. I HATE YOU. Annabelle is never going to grow up in your presence.'  
  
**********************  
  
She was lying on a bed held down at her ankles, wrists and neck. Sydney faintly heard voices in the background but they weren't speaking English. She couldn't quite make out what it was until they came a little bit closer.  
  
'She's pregnant.'  
  
Now who could they have been talking about? There was no one else in the room. She strained to hear more of the Romanian conversation.  
  
'What are we to do with her now? No one expected this. Didn't Arvin say she was in peak physical condition? She's been on missions over the last couple of weeks. Arvin's been tracking the CIA to know what they've been doing with Bristow. She mustn't know. She may lose the baby if we torture her. Maybe we should do an abortion.'  
  
Sydney nearly stopped breathing. She was pregnant. Vaughn's baby was inside her and they were prepared to kill it. She had to get out.  
  
***********************  
  
'Wake up Syd. You're going to have to stop doing this.' 'Vaughn. I had a flashback. I was in Romania when first captured. They wanted to terminate the pregnancy.' 'What else can you remember sweetie?' 'There were two men there. They were speaking Romanian and talking about how Arvin didn't know that I was pregnant.'  
  
Annabelle opened her eyes. 'I'm hungry Momma.'  
  
Sydney and Vaughn turned to their daughter. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. They realized that this wasn't the time and place to have this conversation and Vaughn picked up Annabelle while Sydney called a taxi. Irina stood in the corner watching the young family.  
  
'Where are you going to go?' 'Away from here. Away from you. I will contact you if I need answers.'  
  
********************  
  
'Can we please have a suite with two beds?' 'Certainly monsieur. Come right this way.'  
  
Sydney and Vaughn followed the Frenchman until he came to room 17. 'Enjoy your stay. If you ever need anything, feel free to ring downstairs. Dial 0 to get out. And may I add what a beautiful little girl you have.' 'Thank you. She is rather precious.'  
  
They entered the hotel suite. True to its name, The Royal was fit for a king. There were two bedrooms, a main room with a big TV and a fireplace and a bathroom complete with a large spa.  
  
'Well ladies, we're rather lacking possessions. Shall we spend the rest of the day in Paris getting some clothes, food and toys?'  
  
'Yes Yes!' answered an excited Annabelle. 'Good Daddy!'  
  
Both parents laughed took one of Annabelle's hands. Let's enjoy today. 


	8. Meeting Mother

Title: Learning to Live Again  
  
Author: Cara Disclaimer: The things I would do with the characters if Alias belonged to me. I'm content just watching though. JJ- you're a legend! Rating: PG (In Australia we have different ratings and PG is suitable for anyone) Chapter: 7 Meeting Mother. Author's note: Again, I'm going to France in December however I haven't been there before so I'm going to set the story in a Paris of my imagination. If there's anything major wrong, feel free to tell me.  
  
They ended up spending the next month and a half in Paris. Annabelle adored being with both her parents no matter where she was. Sydney was finally able to see the city to her enjoyment, rather than in tight black dresses with bugs in her makeup. As for Vaughn, it felt like home to him. He had grown up here and knew the city like the back of his hand.  
  
He had rung Lauren a couple of times. Considering the circumstances, she could have been worse. When Vaughn explained that he had a daughter, Lauren realized that there was no going back. She known from the day she married him that something was missing. He was an incomplete person. And it was this Sydney Bristow that he was missing. Vaughn had hired a lawyer to organize the divorce and Lauren had signed the papers without too much of a fuss. For that Vaughn would be ever grateful.  
  
**********************  
  
Sydney just returned to the hotel with Annabelle in tow. 'Did you buy anything honey?' 'Of course! We're in Paris! Annabelle got a couple of dresses and a pair of shoes. I bought a dress but Annabelle was getting restless and we had to come back.' 'She already has a whole wardrobe of dresses. I don't know why you bought more.' Vaughn said good-naturedly. He loved his daughter and spoilt her rotten. Luckily, she was one of those children who didn't become a brat from all the attention. She relished in her parents love and was a bright and happy child of 18 months. Already Sydney and Vaughn could see that she was an intelligent child. She could babble on in nearly correct sentences.  
  
'Can I have a hug princess?' 'Daddy, we buy clothes. Pretty ones. They were fun.' She hugged him happily. 'I love you princess.' 'Love you too Daddy.'  
  
Sydney watched this exchange with the a smile on her face. From what she remembered, it had been 3 months since she and Vaughn had nearly gone to Santa Barbara. In the space of three months they now had a child and were having a brilliant holiday in Paris. Since her flashback when she was at her mother's, she had had a few more. Mostly they were of her in dark enclosed places. He stomach seemed to grow bigger with each new flashback.  
  
*********************  
  
'Syd, I spoke to my mother on the phone while you were out. She said that she's finally been able to get some time off work and would love to come to Paris tomorrow to meet you and her granddaughter. Is that okay with you?' 'Of course! I've always wanted to meet your mother. What's her name again?' 'Katherine Elise Vaughn, however everyone just calls her Katy. She's a doctor. Very talkative. She speaks English fluently however will be ecstatic to know that you and Annabelle both speak French. She's going to love you. She never took to Lauren.' 'Sounds like a smart lady.'  
  
********************  
  
'Where can I find room 17 monsieur?' 'Follow me mademoiselle.' 'Michael? My goodness how you've grown. You're looking better than every! I've missed you son.' The two hugged while Sydney stood back with Annabelle in her arms. She subtly scanned the woman. She was about 5'7, slim, tanned and had short light brown hair. She could see straight away the features Vaughn had inherited off her. 'And you must be Sydney and Annabelle. Michael never stops talking about either of you. I was so surprised when you two broke up two years ago. From what I heard, you were the one. Luckily you found each other again.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other. The silent understanding that a lot was going to have to be explained over dinner was evident to both of them.  
  
'Very nice to meet you Mrs Vaughn.' Sydney said shyly. 'Mrs Vaughn? What's all that. I'm Katy to everyone including you. Though one day you may have to start calling me mother!' 'And Annabelle! My you're a beauty. Going to be breaking all the boys hearts.' 'Mother, she's only 18 months. It's going to be a long time before boys are interested in her.' 'Nonsense, look at her features! She's a stunner!'  
  
Annabelle smiled happily. She understood that she was being praised and reached out for her grandmother's arms.  
  
'Annabelle, this is your grandmother. Can you say that?' 'Ma?' 'That'll do precious,' Katy exclaimed happily. 'Now that the introductions are complete, let's go to dinner. I'm famished!' 


	9. The Truth

Title: Learning to Live Again  
  
Author: Cara Disclaimer: The things I would do with the characters if Alias belonged to me. I'm content just watching though. JJ- you're a legend! Rating: PG (In Australia we have different ratings and PG is suitable for anyone) Chapter: 8 The Truth. Author's note: To everyone at AllAlias and FanFiction who's reading this story. Thanks so much guys! I love receiving reviews so much. I'd love some constructive criticism if anyone can think of anything.  
  
Dinner started a complete success. They went to Katy's favorite restaurant so she knew all the waiters and the cooks. Every time she met someone she knew, she would start boasting about her beautiful granddaughter. Mostly people would agree and laugh though Sydney noticed that after Katy talked to one particular old man for over five minutes solely on the her granddaughter's eyes, he started to get all fidgety. Vaughn rescued him by commenting on returning to America.  
  
'But so soon! I want you to stay so I can get to know everyone much better.' The old man silently stole away while shooting a thank you glance at Vaughn. He also winked at Sydney as if to silently agree that Annabelle was a beautiful child. 'Mother, there's so much we have to do. Sydney needs to spend time with her father and reacquaint herself with her friends.' 'But why?' 'I forgot you don't know. It's a long story.' 'Well, I've nowhere to go.' 'Annabelle's getting sleepy. Why don't we explain it all tomorrow.' 'No no, I've got a better idea. My hotel is just minutes away from the restaurant. Why doesn't Annabelle come stay with me tonight? That way you and Sydney can have some time alone together.'  
  
Vaughn and Sydney looked at each other dubiously. Though they both wanted more than anything to have some time alone, it would be the first night that they would spend away from their daughter since either of them realized that she existed.  
  
'Oh, know don't you hesitate with me Michael. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a little girl for one night. And Sydney dear, Michael didn't turn out too bad. Did he?' 'You got me there Katy.' Sydney said laughing. 'It's fine with me if it's okay with you Vaughn.' 'Of course it's okay with Michael! Now, you've got to stop and explain some things to me kids. Why would you call the husband of your child by their last name? And what was this about having to reacquaint yourself with your family and friends?'  
  
Vaughn turned to Sydney. 'You tell it.' Sydney took a deep breath. 'Well, it all started when I was in college and a man in a suit approached me about working for the government.'  
  
**********************  
  
Katy sat there speechless. The story was unbelievable. It was like something you would read about in a new thriller bestseller. Actually, she doubted that anyone would be able to come up with a story like that.  
  
'So you have absolutely no memory of the last two years of your life?' 'Yes, I woke up in Hong Kong and from what I remembered, it was the day before when Vaughn and I were about to leave for Santa Barbara.' 'You poor dear! And Michael, you went and married that awful Lauren girl on the rebound.' 'The biggest mistake of my life. Besides not realizing that it was Francie that was the double.'  
  
'There's one major part of the story that I've left out Katy. I don't know how to tell you this.' 'Spit it out dear, I don't think that I could be any more amazed. After having a husband who was in the CIA and a son now with the agency, I think that I've seen it all.' 'My mother died when I was six. I was devastated. My father and I had been incredibly close but after her death we just drifted apart. As I worked more and more for the CIA, I came to learn things that I never knew before. I learnt that my mother was not a teacher as I thought, but rather had been working for the KGB. She had married my father on a swallow mission. Years passed and then they had me. My father never knew that she wasn't a teacher. He married her trusting her completely and occasionally told her some of the classified Intel from the CIA. She used her stolen knowledge and acted for the KGB while she was married to my father. She was horrible. She killed 11 CIA agents.'  
  
Katy had tears in her eyes from listening to this. What a horrible truth to learn about your own mother. 'There's more Katy. It was during the Cold War.' Realization showed on Katy's face. 'Was it around the time my husband died?'  
  
'I'm so sorry Katy. I don't know how you'll ever forgive me. She killed him. And what's worse is that she's still alive. We found out that her death was all staged. She was captured by the CIA and I began to regain trust in her. Until she betrayed us once again. Now she's on the run. She's an evil, powerful woman. Can you even look at me anymore?'  
  
Katy didn't speak for a moment. Sydney could see the wheels turning in her head. 'Now, don't get me wrong Sydney. I know that it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop her. If Michael here can learn to accept it and love you nevertheless, I'm sure that I have it in my heart to do the same. Please understand that it's all been so much though. If you don't mind, I think that I may go back to the hotel to think about it all.'  
  
'Of course Katy.' 'But don't you think that you're getting Annabelle tonight.' Katy said gesturing at the sleeping child in her father's arms. 'She's coming with me.' Katy stood up and kissed both Michael and Sydney on the forehead and scooped up Annabelle and her baby bag. 'We'll talk tomorrow.' 


End file.
